<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guía de referencia de Personajes Originales Que Aparecen en Mis Fics De "Gintama" by Lysea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403606">Guía de referencia de Personajes Originales Que Aparecen en Mis Fics De "Gintama"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea'>Lysea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Guides, Major Original Character(s), Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysea/pseuds/Lysea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aquí simplemente podréis encontrar una guía a los personajes originales que he creado para Gintama, que uso en mis historias: su edad, origen, descripción física, historia personal y habilidades básicamente.</p><p>En primer lugar describiré a Mairi, pues es la protagonista de toda esta "side story" y su familia cercana, otros miembros de su familia, amistades y trabajadores.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maria Hatsume "Mairi"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Nombre: Hatsume, Maria<br/>Japonés: 初目, 真俐娃 -マリア-<br/>Ruso: Марии Хацумэ</p><p>•Nombre artístico/apodo: Mairi (Natsuno)</p><p>•Otras denominaciones o apodos: Señorita, Mai, Mairi-san, Mai-chan, Maria-sama, Maria-chan, Mari-nee, amazona, valquiria-sama, princesa/reina súcubo, diosa mestiza, Aforudita, nena, la pelandrusca, EgoEnorme-san</p><p>•Edad: 28 años</p><p>•Origen étnico: es lo que se conoce en Japón como "Hafu", mestiza, mitad asiática (japonesa), mitad caucásica (rusa)</p><p>•Clase social: Clase muy alta, familia de inmensa fortuna sin títulos nobiliarios</p><p>•Profesión: Modista, costurera y diseñadora de vestidos de novia occidentales y cheongsams o qipaos, pero hace todo tipo de ropa a medida</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 25 de Julio (Leo)</p><p>•Orientación sexual: Bisexual, aunque se declara heterorromántica</p><p>•Seiyuu: Kikuko Inoue<br/>(Sonando como "Lust" de "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood" cuando está seria, como "Belldandy" de "Oh, My Goddess" en sus momentos amables y como "Miria" de "Claymore" cuando está muy enfadada o angustiada.)</p><p>-Apariencia</p><p>•Altura: 1,75m (1,83 con sus tacones habituales)</p><p>•Peso: Alguno entre 60 y 75 kilos, depende del momento de la vida.</p><p>•Pelo: rubio platino muy claro, frozen blonde. (En algún momento de su historia lo tendrá teñido de rojo anaranjado).<br/>Muy abundante y casi siempre lleva un semirrecogido, half-up, con moño generalmente alto y hueco y flequillo ondulado desordenado, con un mechón cayendo por la cara.<br/>Es fino, muy largo y de rizo grande. En otro momento se lo cortarán a la altura de la nuca.</p><p>•Ojos: Verde muy claro amarillento, cartujo, de ángulo abierto. Sus pestañas son largas y oscuras porque las lleva teñidas, si no son claras, del mismo color que su cabello y cejas.</p><p>~Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Mairi suele ir maquillada, ya que trabaja de cara al público; consiste en sombra de ojos color malva, eyeliner negro y labial rojo vistoso con gloss, no suele usar base en la cara.</p><p>Tiene la nariz un poquito más grande que la chicas de su entorno, de cerca se ve ligeramente desigual a causa de una rotura del tabique, y los labios algo más marcados (por su origen étnico caucásico).<br/>Sus caninos superiores son más largos de lo habitual, además suele llevar fundas de porcelana sobre ellos que se afila de vez en cuando, para darse un aire vampiresco y felino que le gusta para su estética personal.</p><p>Viste, de forma general, con vestidos tradicionales chinos, llamados cheongsam o qipao, con dos aberturas en el pecho en lugar de una, característica propia de los que crea ella misma, de colores variados y de telas bordadas o con aguas o degradados. En las piernas lleva, si el vestido es corto, leggins por las rodillas, a veces de colores lisos, preferiblemente negros, otras veces con estampados o bordados. De medias suele llevar unos lazos que se entrecruzan desde la rodilla hasta el tobillo, aunque a veces también llegan hasta sus ingles.</p><p>Cuando lo requiere la ocasión lleva un kimono o un yukata preferiblemente rojo, con estampados y bordados diversos, largo y de mangas largas igualmente.</p><p>En los pies calza zapatos de tacón a la moda del momento, casi siempre con correa en el tobillo, como los 'Lucy' de 'Jimmy Choo', o botas de media caña marrones de estilo victoriano, con tacón y cordones.</p><p>Otros complementos que lleva a veces: un brazalete Art Decó con forma de serpiente, un bolso modelo Hobo de Prada, grandes pendientes de oro blanco o rojo ovalados rematados en una esfera, una rosa natural hipoalergénica para sujetar su moño y una manicura y pedicura a juego con su ropa.</p><p>-Trasfondo</p><p>Mairi es la hija mayor de Takeshi Hatsume, uno de los hombres más ricos de Edo y del planeta, que posee unos exitosos grandes almacenes y varias cadenas de hoteles, y de Irina Hatsume anteriormente conocida como Irina Petrova, una maestra rusa, que hizo homeschooling con Mairi (es decir, Mairi fue educada en casa por su madre y varios tutores, no fue a la escuela). También tiene una hermana pequeña, nueve años menor, Nodoka. Mairi nació con un hermano mellizo que falleció durante el parto.</p><p>Durante su infancia siempre llamó la atención por ser muy rubia y alta, y si no la conocían podrían confundirla con un chico; los otros niños solían llamarla "kirin", es decir, jirafa en japonés, entre otras cosas más ofensivas, por lo que se volvió bastante retraída. Mejoró cuando conoció a su novio y luego marido, pero tras la desaparición de éste volvió a esa etapa hasta que su maestra de diseño de moda le enseñó a tener confianza en sí misma (y tal vez se pasara en ello).</p><p>Mairi es viuda de un samurái al servicio del un daimyo del Shogun, llamado Kintaro Natsuno, y tiene dos hijos mellizos adolescentes como resultado de esa relación, Arashi y Yozora.</p><p>Después de su formación y de que los niños empezaran a acudir a la escuela, Mairi trabajó unos años de forma independiente como diseñadora de moda exótica para espectáculos, pero dejó este tipo de trabajo al ver que necesitaba más estabilidad y horarios fijos por su familia; desde entonces trabaja como jefa y coordinadora de la sección de confección a medida, arreglos y novias internacionales de los Grandes Almacenes Hatsume, en la tienda más concurrida de Edo, bastante cerca de Kabukicho. A veces entrena personalmente a empleados que quieren estudiar diseño de moda. Durante su aventura personal abrirá su propia boutique con taller de costura y confección.</p><p>Ahora vive con sus hijos y Shuchii, su criada personal desde los 11 años, en un apartamento de lujo de dos pisos muy cerca de la Central de Transportes, en un edificio hecho especialmente para gente rica y familias Amanto, cuya construcción fue financiada por su padre (y por supuesto, fue un negocio redondo) y ella no paga nada por su hogar. El complejo de viviendas es como una ciudadela, pues tiene sus propias tiendas, médicos, servicios administrativos, restauración, ocio, pistas deportivas y hasta centros de educación exclusivamente para los vecinos, que son bastantes. La casa, que ocupa el 26º nivel de la torre, se divide en dos plantas: un piso occidental donde vive ella con sus hijos y su ama de llaves y otro inferior comunicado por escaleras y montacargas, que es de estilo japonés, donde suele hacer reuniones informales y sus invitados pernocta, y la cocina es usada como bodega y zona de fabricación de bebidas y conservas artesanales.</p><p>Ni Mairi ni nadie de su familia son personas célebres ni famosas porque Takeshi Hatsume y todos sus leales empleados han guardado siempre la identidad de todos muy celosamente.<br/>Mairi es la principal heredera del imperio comercial Hatsume, pero, por mucho que su padre desee que ella se haga responsable del negocio, apenas se ha preparado para ello, de hecho ella preferiría librarse de esta tarea y dejársela a alguien capaz.</p><p>La residencia Hatsume principal, la típica casa casi palacio japonesa, con sus jardines y edificios de servidumbre y una escuela de negocios, está frente a la residencia de la familia Yagyuu (y no se llevan muy bien, les consideran "nuevos ricos", aunque la fortuna Hatsume se lleva forjando varias generaciones).</p><p>-Habilidades</p><p>•Físicas: Mairi es tirando a torpe, se cae muchas veces, se tropieza con mobiliario, increíblemente se sostiene sobre sus altos tacones y camina bien con ellos gracias a un arduo entrenamiento que duró meses. Si corre le da asma y tiene que usar un aerosol para despejar sus vías respiratorias.<br/>No sabe pelear ni le interesa ya que se considera pacifista, aunque sabe usar armas de fuego con cierta agilidad, ya que hizo un curso y tiene licencia de uso. Tiene un poder oculto naciente que está ligado a las circunstancias en las que se conocieron sus padres y concretamente a una plegaria de su madre, será revelado más adelante.<br/>Curiosamente es bastante ágil y flexible cuando se trata del terreno del afecto físico íntimo, es una amante experimentada y atenta con sus parejas eventuales.</p><p>Es zurda por lo que es habilidosa con su mano izquierda: sabe diseñar ropa, de cualquier tipo, usa la máquina de coser de forma casi automática y cose a mano muy rápido, abre botones, maneja cuerdas y lazos y otros elementos relacionados con la indumentaria rápida y eficazmente.</p><p>Toca la guitarra eléctrica bastante bien, ya que es el instrumento que eligió en su formación de "niña rica", y un poco el piano (sólo se sabe pocas canciones fáciles de memoria); puede cantar bien pues aprendió canto y solfeo en su niñez, pero se ahoga por el asma y sólo lo hace muy suave durante poco tiempo.</p><p>Cocina repostería con facilidad, especializándose en los postres rusos, ya que a sus hijos les gusta, y crea su propio vodka casero de varios sabores, muy apreciado por sus amistades bohemias del mundo de la moda, y por su hermana, que se lo roba cuando Mairi no está en casa... Aunque ella lo sabe y se lo permite.</p><p>•Mentales: Es muy buena para los idiomas, tiene facilidad para absorberlos: habla japonés y ruso (a veces suelta palabras sueltas en ruso) a nivel nativo, luego sabe inglés fluido, algo de alemán, una pizca de español por alguna canción, chapurrea francés y en algún momento de su historia personal aprenderá italiano.<br/>Su memoria es bastante buena y recuerda muchas canciones para tocarlas en la guitarra sin mirar la partitura o cantarlas sin repasarlas.</p><p>Suele adaptarse bien a las circunstancias adversas, aunque pasa por un shock inicial.</p><p>Posee un importante magnetismo personal, al que se suma una poderosa presencia física muy atractiva, cualidades que sabe que tiene y que aprovecha para conseguir lo que se le antoje. Causa mucha impresión en bastantes de sus ligues, tanta que se obsesionan con ella y hasta a veces la acosan tanto que ha tenido que intervenir la seguridad personal del Grupo Hatsume para alejar a la enamorada de turno.</p><p>Tiene una facilidad pasmosa para caer dormida en cualquier sitio y posición si está cansada.</p><p>Es malísima con los números, contando el dinero y con las cuentas del día a día. Derrocha muchísimo dinero sin darse cuenta, comprando cosas para sus hijos o regalos a amigos.</p><p>No suele fijarse en cómo se sienten los que están a su alrededor, ya que está muy pendiente de sí misma, pero se siente mal y se arrepiente bastante cuando al final se da cuenta de ello.</p><p>*Facción a la que pertenece en Edo: Es una ciudadana, una vecina de Edo, alguien que vive y trabaja allí y va de acá para allá. Su padre está deseando que alguna de sus hijas se case con algún noble para tener algo de poder político aparte de la fortuna que ya tiene.</p><p>*Rol que tiene en la historia general:<br/>En Gintama es un personaje secundario de primer nivel y recurrente.<br/>Protagoniza episodios autoconclusivos y algunos arcos y participa muchas veces como parte de la historia, haciendo un cameo o con las otras chicas, a veces colaborando con ellas, otras sirviendo de contrapunto. Es también un "love interest" de varios personajes y un solo un "f*ck interest" de algunos otros.</p><p>-Intereses:</p><p>Al ser costurera y diseñadora, por lo que le atrae el mundo de la moda, suele acudir a actos, eventos y pasarelas varias.<br/>Tiene una opinión muy clara sobre estilismo y su criterio suele ser acertado. Sufre al ver las tendencias horteras de muchos habitantes de Edo.<br/>Es muy generosa, disfruta compartiendo su riqueza, pues su madre le inculcó el sentido de la caridad desde niña. Colabora con una asociación que ayuda a adolescentes embarazadas (como "castigo" a sus multas por exceso de velocidad), en otra asesora sobre lactancia materna (estuvo amamantando a sus hijos hasta los cinco años, así que de eso sabe) y hace las veces de auxiliar de matrona (también tiene que cumplir por las multas). Gracias a este "trabajo" le interesan mucho los temas de ginecología y obstetricia, alguna vez estudia manuales de la materia y siempre pregunta a sus amigas y conocidas matronas.</p><p>Es muy familiar, tiene contacto constante con sus padres (su hermana está enfadada desde hace un tiempo, pero se niega a decir por qué) y pasa mucho tiempo libre con sus hijos. Tuvo una época un poco loca de fiestas nocturnas desde que sus niños cumplieron seis años y quisieron dormir por su cuenta en la Residencia Hatsume con sus abuelos, pero a Mairi este estilo de vida no le duró mucho, ya que enseguida echó de menos a su familia y sus costumbres caseras. Acude a cada celebración familiar de los Hatsume, que suelen reunirse una o dos veces al mes si es posible.</p><p>Su mejor amiga es Lady Ravencrow y su marido, Ryuusuke Tachibana, es un amigo de Mairi de toda la vida; entre sus otros amigos hay varios diseñadores de ropa peculiares y algunos modelos, los bohemios antes mencionados.</p><p>Mairi prefiere ser llamada por su nombre artístico, pero sin el apellido, que es su apellido de casada y lo sigue utilizando para mantener mejor su privacidad; de hecho ella se suele presentar formalmente como Mairi Natsuno o Hatsume, según le convenga y con la gente que quiere tener un trato más cercano les insta a que simplemente usen Mairi. El origen de este "apodo" es gracias a uno de sus profesores, que no era japonés y leyó el nombre de Maria en katakana como Mairi; que aunque al principio no le gustó al final lo adoptó como símbolo de identidad y prefirió ser llamada así... Menos por sus padres, que siempre la llaman Maria-chan.</p><p>En el aspecto negativo es terriblemente desordenada, no es nada trabajadora para las cosas que no le apasionan y los problemas los va ignorando o sorteando hasta que le caen en la cara; se deja llevar por impulsos de todo tipo y no maneja nada bien el dinero propio ni el ajeno. Si no se controla se puede pasar tomando cafeína y ponerse muy nerviosa e hiperactiva. Es bastante irascible y no tiene apenas paciencia. A veces se deja arrastrar demasiado por su alta libido sin pensar apenas en las consecuencias, solo en su placer carnal. También tiende al egocentrismo y no tiene modestia alguna. Se enfada cuando alguien le roba la atención que estaba recibiendo. No tiene problemas para comunicarle a alguien que su estilo personal no es visualmente estético para ella, cosa que hace con palabras a veces hirientes.</p><p>A pesar de que casi siempre su actitud es deredere por lo general, a veces no puede evitar comportarse como una himedere muy autoritaria y exigente. Resulta bastante tímida en algunas ocasiones y se bloquea si sabe que su audiencia es de más de cincuenta personas, pero por lo general es extrovertida, abierta y cálida.</p><p>•Le gusta: diseñar y crear ropa, las telas, tocar sus guitarras, el café y las bebidas energéticas, estar con sus hijos y sus padres, los animales (pero le dan alergia), conducir en su coche deportivo para desconectar, celebrar y acudir a veladas íntimas entre amigos y familia, convertirse en un "Drag King" llamado Bry, las películas cutres de terror y gore, flirtear y seducir, dar sustos a la gente, el Death y Black Metal, que le halaguen y le pongan apodos bonitos, que se deshagan en atenciones para con ella, a Mairi le encanta Mairi más que nadie.</p><p>•No le gusta: El humo de los cigarrillos (las pipas y kiserus le molestan bastante menos), su suegra Michiko Natsuno con sus constantes burlas y maltratos, tener que hacer cuentas y números, bailar y más si requiere mover los pies, los veranos húmedos de Edo, que la paren en su coche deportivo y encima le multen, las botas blancas, la falta de gusto al vestir, que utilicen su aseo privado, que toquen su ropa personal y enreden en su vestidor, que la controlen, que no le hagan caso, el machismo generalizado de la sociedad japonesa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yozora Natsuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Nombre: Natsuno, Yozora (en japonés: 夏の,夜空)</p><p>•Apodo: Yozi-chan</p><p>•Edad: 13 años</p><p>•Profesión: Estudiante de secundaria, de baile y violín.</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 21 de Marzo (Aries).</p><p>•Seiyuu: Kana Hanazawa</p><p>—Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,63m </p><p>-Pelo: rubio muy claro, frozen blonde, aunque se tiñó de negro durante una buena temporada y dejó que creciera rubio de nuevo, llevando los dos colores. Es liso, largo y con volumen, con el flequillo desigual tapándole media cara.</p><p>-Ojos: Uno de ellos verde cartujo, el otro verde jade, redondeados.</p><p>•Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Yozora es de piel clara, como su madre, pero en torno a su ojo verde jade, el derecho, tiene unas zonas de piel de un tono más oscuro y rosáceo, por lo que suele taparlo con su pelo. Su porte es ligero, aunque tiene los muslos y glúteos más musculosos de lo habitual para su edad y constitución.</p><p>Viste o bien, con su uniforme escolar, que consiste en un pichi color índigo y una camisa crema, o bien con kimonos de estilo corto, con un toque gótico, emo o lolita. Lleva combinación de negros, morados o rojos, con lazos u obis terminados en lazos. Calza botas de plataforma negras de charol, con detalles metálicos.<br/>Como accesorios suele llevar gargantillas negras con adornos, mangas de rejilla y a veces pendientes y joyería de estilo dark.</p><p>—Trasfondo:</p><p>Yozora es la hija de Maria Hatsume y Kintaro Natsuno. Su hermano mellizo es Arashi, bastante diferente a ella físicamente, ya que Yozora se parece a su tía Nodoka. Aunque nacieron en el mismo parto ella venía transversal y tuvo que ser sacada por cesárea, por lo que nació dos horas más tarde, cuando ya era primavera y el día siguiente. </p><p>Va a la Escuela Internacional-sideral de Edo, una institución elitista creada por Amanto y magnates terráqueos, donde cursa secundaria. <br/>Saca buenas notas en casi todo, destacando en Educación Física. Es bastante popular en su clase, cae bien a la mayoría y por eso tiene un amplio abanico de amistades, aunque tiene tres amigas fijas desde siempre.</p><p>Para Yozora no ha sido ningún problema ni trauma no haber crecido con un padre; al contrario que su hermano no ha sentido la necesidad de buscar una figura paterna: ella siempre ha estado bien con las mujeres de su vida.</p><p>Es excesivamente burlona, tirando a veces al desprecio. Se pelea con su hermano muchas veces por ello, ya que le ofende con facilidad... y a algunos otros. Cuando se le hace notar se muestra arrepentida, pero le dura poco tiempo y ya está tramando la siguiente broma.</p><p>Cuando Yozora se emociona o enfada demasiado sufre taquicardias, así que alguien tiene que llamarla a la calma para que no vaya a peor.</p><p>•Habilidades</p><p>·Físicas: Es ágil y se mueve con facilidad. Puede bailar a la perfección coreografías, free style, algunas danzas regionales y es buena con el pole dance, escandalizando a adultos muchas veces con ello. Sus movimientos son precisos y veloces y posee gran fuerza en las piernas, también en los brazos.</p><p>Yozora lleva tocando el violín desde que era muy pequeña, así que se le da bastante bien, aunque últimamente no le entusiasma como en el pasado. Otra cosa que le encanta y es buena en ello pero le da vergüenza reconocerlo es la costura... Pero como es lo mismo que hace su madre y está en fase rebelde no lo admitirá.</p><p>•Mentales: Es buena con los idiomas, ya que sabe japonés nativo, ruso e inglés. </p><p>Suele ser ingeniosa y rápida respondiendo. Lee a la gente bastante bien y suele ser empática cuando no es egocéntrica.</p><p>Se le dan bien los juegos de mesa, sobre todo si son de adivinar algo. Cuando juegan los dos niños Hatsume juntos no se sabe quién ganará; si Yozora pierde se enfurruña.</p><p>•Intereses:</p><p>·Le gusta: bailar (todo tipo), escuchar música indie y techno, la estética gótica, pelearse física y mentalmente, burlarse de su hermano y de otros, las bromas inocentes, los chicos mayores, la amiga de su madre Lady Ravencrow, el BL, las cerezas y las hamburguesas.</p><p>·No le gusta: que la manden, la gente que va de sabihonda y pretenden saber más que ella, los chicos de su edad, hacer el ridículo, la estética cursi o moe, las malas críticas, el matcha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Arashi Natsuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Nombre: Natsuno, Arashi (en japonés: 夏の,嵐)</p><p>•Apodo: Ara-kun</p><p>•Edad: 13 años</p><p>•Ocupación: Estudiante de secundaria, de piano y autonombrado "gamer".</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 20 de Marzo (Piscis).</p><p>•Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka</p><p>-Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,66 m </p><p>-Pelo: Rojo carmesí, con una suave onda natural. Lo suele llevar recogido en coleta baja con flequillo y lados sueltos y poco peinados.</p><p>-Ojos: Verde jade de ángulo abierto</p><p>-Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Arashi tiene la piel bastante blanca, y al ser pelirrojo tiene pecas y lunares, aunque no en la cara, se concentran en su espalda y pecho. Es bastante ancho de hombros, lo que le da un aspecto de fortachón que en realidad no tiene.</p><p>Viste o bien, con su uniforme escolar, que consiste en un traje de chaqueta azul marino con camisa blanca, o bien con kimonos con textura vaquera de varios tonos, acompañados de pantalones cargo oscuros. Calza zapatillas deportivas de todo tipo, aunque suele usar de las más exclusivas del mercado.</p><p>-Trasfondo:</p><p>Arashi es el hijo de Maria Hatsume y Kintaro Natsuno. Su hermana melliza es Yozora, bastante diferente a él físicamente, ya que Arashi se parece mucho a su padre. Aunque nacieron en el mismo parto, él es el hermano mayor, ya que nació el primero sin ninguna dificultad, cuando aún era invierno.</p><p>Aunque creció sin un padre presente, esto no le privó de encontrar figuras paternales en varios hombres, principalmente su abuelo (que también está bastante ausente) y en el mejor amigo de su madre, Ryuusuke Tachibana, que le enseñó el arte de la fotografía; incluso Yamada-san siempre ha estado muy presente.</p><p>Va a la Escuela Internacional-sideral de Edo, una institución elitista creada por Amanto y magnates terráqueos, donde cursa secundaria. Saca de las mejores notas en Matemáticas y Ciencias, pero en el resto de asignaturas son algo mediocres. <br/>Es popular en su clase, es considerado el más guapo, y por eso le suele gustar a bastantes chicas, causando envidia de algunos. <br/>Tiene un grupo de amigos bastante íntimos, con los que juega tanto a videojuegos como a juegos de mesa; a pesar de ello es bastante solitario y disfruta de actividades como visitar ruinas para fotografiarlas.</p><p>Como suele ser confiado y amable muchas veces los chicos mayores más malintencionados le eligen como objetivo para sus habladurías, ya que Arashi suele escandalizarse con facilidad.</p><p>Es de trato amable y respetuoso, trata con gran deferencia a los adultos y suele halagar a la gente. También cuando es frío es bastante hiriente.</p><p>-Habilidades</p><p>•Físicas: <br/>Arashi es bastante rígido, muy poco flexible y no es bueno en nada exclusivamente físico. No le gusta hacer ejercicio por eso mismo. <br/>Arashi lleva tocando el piano con soltura desde que era muy pequeño, a consecuencia se le da bastante bien. Tiene un tacto delicado y sabe manejar cosas frágiles.</p><p>•Mentales: <br/>Es bueno con los idiomas, ya que sabe japonés nativo, ruso e inglés. Tiene una gran capacidad de pensamiento espacial y orientación, nunca se pierde. Suelo ser bueno con la mayoría de videojuegos y juegos de tablero que caen en sus manos. Tiende a ser pedante y tiene poca tolerancia a las bromas.</p><p>-Intereses:</p><p>·Le gusta: jugar a videojuegos y juegos de mesa, tocar el piano para relajarse, la fotografía, el urbex, pintar miniaturas, la música blues y soul, las antigüedades y los smoothies.</p><p>·No le gusta: que se burlen de él, la gente maleducada, hacer mal algo que sabe hacer, que sus partidas no se guarden, que se metan con su hermana o su madre, el natto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Takeshi Hatsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nombre: Takeshi Hatsume<br/>-Kanji: 初目, 武</p><p>-Edad: 53</p><p>-Cumpleaños: 13 de Noviembre (Escorpio)</p><p>-Origen étnico: Asiático (Japonés)</p><p>-Clase social: Alta, sin títulos.</p><p>-Profesión: Comerciante internacional e interespacial, propietario de cadena hostelera y de almacenes comerciales.</p><p>-Seiyuu: Ryoutarou Okiayu</p><p>•Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,80 m </p><p>·Peso: Alguno entre 80 y 85 kilos </p><p>-Pelo: Castaño claro con bastantes canas, con rizo natural, abundante y lo lleva un poco corto. Suele engominárselo hacia detrás.<br/>Tiene una perilla con bigote del mismo color del pelo, con canas también.</p><p>-Ojos: Color dorado, de mirada penetrante.</p><p> </p><p>-Rasgos generales de aspecto: </p><p>Takeshi es un señor robusto, pero no musculado, con un poco de tripa, pero con muy buen porte y gran presencia. Cuando era joven se le consideraba guapo y continua siendo apuesto. Es dado a sonreír, aunque su sonrisa es salvaje y de colmillos puntiagudos. </p><p>Cuando está en su casa o negocios propios locales suele vestir un kimono rojo y negro con escorpiones de esos colores bordados. Según con quién trate sus negocios se viste de acuerdo a lo que le agrade a esa persona. No le gusta llevar las sandalias japonesas típicas, así que calza caros mocasines negros.</p><p>•Transfondo: </p><p>Takeshi Hatsume es hijo único de la familia de comerciantes Hatsume. Sus padres fallecieron por causas naturales cuando era joven, por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo muy pronto de los negocios y toda la fortuna familiar.</p><p>Conoció a su esposa, Irina Petrova, durante un acuerdo comercial con su padre, ocasión que ella aprovechó para fugarse con Takeshi después de la última reunión; una vez estuvieron en Edo no tardaron en casarse. Del matrimonio nacieron tres hijos: Maria y su gemelo, fallecido durante el parto, y Nodoka. Como padre es muy consentidor, le gusta agasajar a sus hijas con todo lo que pidan y como esposo suele ser atento y cariñoso con su mujer.</p><p>Es un hombre entregado a su trabajo, apenas está en su casa porque siempre viaja haciendo tratos, alianzas y negocios. Es el líder del Grupo Hatsume, que alberga varias cadenas de hoteles, los Grandes Almacenes Hatsume y una constructora. En principio sus hijas son las principales herederas del imperio, pero ninguna de las dos parece interesada en trabajar en eso.</p><p>-Habilidades</p><p>·Físicas: No es un hombre muy ágil, tiene cierta tendencia a apalancarse y no hay quienes lo muevan. Aunque sí es fuerte e incluso aún puede cargar a su mujer e hijas adultas en brazos. Sabe bastante de jardinería y siempre que puede hacer arreglos florales o trabaja en bonsáis. Posee un gran magnetismo personal y suele gustarle a casi toda la gente que conoce.</p><p>·Mentales: Tiene una capacidad mental tremenda para prevenir situaciones, ver posibles escenarios, hacer cálculos, en definitiva, está muy dotado para su negocio y tiene todas las tablas que necesita. Con los idiomas es tirando a malo, ya que, excepto japonés e inglés, y no del todo en el último, para el resto necesita la ayuda de traductores presentes. Tiene bastante paciencia y es calmado por fuera, pero cuando alguien le saca de sus casillas le dura bastante el enfado.</p><p>-Intereses</p><p>•Le gusta: El dinero, estar con su familia, los tigres, los coches lujosos, las personas listas, hacer planes, presumir de la belleza de sus hijas, comer caviar, las chicas rubias con estilo "americano".</p><p>•No le gusta: la impuntualidad, las excusas, que se gasten su dinero, que sus hijas salgan con gente corriente, los rusos (menos su esposa), tener que trabajar tanto.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Irina Hatsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Nombre: Irina Hatsume (Petrova)<br/>-Japonés: 初目 (ペトロバ), イリーナ<br/>-Ruso: Ирина Хацумэ (Петрова)</p><p>•Edad: 50 años</p><p>•Origen étnico: Caucásica, de padre ruso y madre británica.</p><p>•Profesión: Maestra y Profesora de inglés</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 10 de Mayo (Tauro)</p><p>•Seiyuu: Mami Koyama</p><p>•Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,75 m </p><p>-Pelo: Rubio platino, con mechones de canas, lo tiene bastante largo y liso y lo suele llevar en un moño rodeado por una trenza.</p><p>-Ojos: Azul cielo, redondos y expresivos, tocados por un par de líneas de expresión.</p><p>-Rasgos generales de aspecto: </p><p>Irina tiene un aspecto engañoso, puede parecer delicada y hasta frágil, pero en realidad es bastante resistente. Tiene una presencia bastante potente y parece algo más joven de lo que es. Habla con un acento ruso muy leve.<br/>Suele vestir kimonos con estampados florales, prefiriendo los que son de un color claro.</p><p>•Transfondo: </p><p>Irina es la hija menor de Igor Petrov, un comerciante pudiente de una ciudad portuaria de Vladivostok, Rusia, cercana a la costa de Japón, y Mary Seward, la hija de un diplomático inglés emigrante residente en dicha ciudad. Mikhail es su hermano, cinco años mayor que ella. </p><p>Mary, su madre, murió tras una larga enfermedad cuando Irina tenía diez años, lo que sumió a Igor en una profunda depresión y le llevó a no querer ver a su hija mientras crecía, muy parecida a su difunta mujer. Irina se preparó para ser maestra, pero Igor encontró a un anciano y rico comerciante y la prometió en matrimonio a éste, pues quería quitarse de encima a la muchacha. Como Irina no quería saber nada de aquello tomó el Transiberiano hasta Chitá, ciudad de origen de la familia Petrova, con la excusa de visitar a familiares: allí sabía que en la taiga cercana a la casa de sus parientes vivían unas "sabias" que concedían deseos y las visitó, pidiendo liberarse de este compromiso. Cuando Irina regresó a Vladivostok hubo una tormenta y el barco de su prometido se hundió, la misma tormenta fue la que hizo que el de Takeshi Hatsume llegara a salvo al puerto de la ciudad, con lo que llevó a que ambos se conocieran y acordaran irse a vivir juntos a Edo. <br/>Un tiempo después Takeshi e Irina se casaron y ella quedó embarazada de Mairi y su gemelo, fallecido durante el parto. Se volcó en la educación de su hija durante sus primeros ocho años, hasta que nació Nodoka y tuvo que otorgar tutores a su hija mayor. <br/>Con su marido, Takeshi, tiene una buena relación, aunque no se ven demasiado por su trabajo. Tuvieron una dificultad bastante importante, pero lograron superarla. <br/>Siempre que puede pasa tiempo con sus nietos, Yozora y Arashi, aunque le da rabia haber sido abuela con menos de cuarenta años.</p><p>•Habilidades</p><p>-Físicas: Es ágil con las manos, sabe coser muy bien y hace vestidos. Cocina platos rusos, sobre todo postres, a nivel profesional, aunque también es buena haciendo comida japonesa. Elabora vodka casero, habilidad que, entre otras, ha trasmitido a su hija mayor. Sabe tocar el piano de forma aceptable. Tiene mucha fuerza, oculta tras una apariencia de fragilidad; cuando alguien la enoja le pega con un harisen grande.</p><p>-Mentales: Habla ruso e inglés (idioma que enseña a varios alumnos) a nivel nativo, luego sabe japonés a la perfección por llevar tantos años viviendo allí. Es una gran maestra, sabe captar la atención de los estudiantes y está armada de paciencia.</p><p>-Intereses</p><p>•Le gusta: Su familia, enseñar, tomar té, pasear, los kimonos florales, cocinar, hacer vodka, confeccionar ropa, los hombres sabios y buenos.</p><p>•No le gusta: Que su marido viaje tanto, el clima cálido, el servicio del hogar desobediente, que sus hijas se rebelen, los sitios ruidosos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nodoka Hatsume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•Nombre: Hatsume, Nodoka <br/>(en japonés: 初目,のどか)</p><p>•Apodo: Nodo-chan, Nodo-hime</p><p>•Edad: 19 años</p><p>•Profesión: Bailarina de danza contemporánea, experta del koto, hikkikomori</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 8 de Abril (Aries)</p><p>•Seiyuu: Asami Imai</p><p>-Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,72 m </p><p>-Pelo: rubio platino, algo ondulado y largo. Suele llevarlo recogido en un moño despeinado.</p><p>-Ojos: Azul hielo.</p><p>•Rasgos generales de aspecto: </p><p>Nodoka es una muchacha de constitución media y desgarbada. Se puede considerar como una "chica guapa". </p><p>Tiene un look descuidado por lo general, pero cuando se lo propone su aspecto formal es tradicional y muy detallista. Viste con kimonos o yukatas cortos, a veces los lleva de bata con otra prenda debajo y calza de todo. </p><p>-Transfondo:</p><p>Nodoka es la hija menor de Takeshi e Irina Hatsume. Al nacer con bastantes años respecto a su hermana mayor, su educación fue ligeramente diferente, ya que acudió a la Escuela Internacional-sideral de Edo desde edad temprana, pues su madre, Irina, tuvo que ayudar a su hermana Maria, recién madre adolescente y viuda, a cuidar de sus bebés.</p><p>Fue excelente como estudiante, se graduó en el instituto con unas notas altas en todo, pero sólo continuó con su formación "artística" para dejarlo todo a los 18 años, que decidió apartarse de la sociedad y no salir de la casa de sus padres, incluso su habitación, dedicándose a jugar online al World of Battlecraft, al que es muy capaz.</p><p>-Habilidades</p><p>•Físicas: Es ágil y rápida, por lo que es una gran bailarina en danza moderna, coreografías y "Dancing Machine", sin embargo en danza clásica nunca destacó. Puede cantar muy bien, pues estudió canto a la vez que koto, instrumento del cual es maestra a pesar de su juventud. Tiene buena destreza mental y reflejos, muy útiles a la hora de jugar a videojuegos. Tiene una enorme resistencia al alcohol.</p><p>•Mentales: Es de mente brillante, bastante inteligente (su CI es de 155). Siempre se le han dado bien tanto las letras como las ciencias, cualquier cosa que intenta, ciertamente. Por esto mismo, es capaz de hablar aparte de sus dos idiomas nativos, japonés y ruso, inglés y alemán a la perfección.</p><p>-Intereses:</p><p>•Le gusta: Competir, bailar, tocar su koto, ser la mejor, los conejitos, el color fucsia, los MMORPG, la música de todo tipo, Otsuu, los aperitivos baratos, las "celebrities", ser el centro de atención.</p><p>•No le gusta: Perder, que terminen con su escasa paciencia, los kiwis, que su hermana acapare la atención, limpiar y ordenar, la gente "pobre", no ser una famosa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kintaro Natsuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nombre: Kintaro Natsuno (en japonés: 夏野 錦太郎)</p><p>•Apodos: Akataro, Kinta-kun, Kinta-ani</p><p>•Edad: 30 años</p><p>•Profesión: ex-samurái, horticultor, ebanista</p><p>•Cumpleaños: 27 de Diciembre (Capricornio).</p><p>•Seiyuu: Mamoro Miyano</p><p>-Apariencia</p><p>·Altura: 1,85m </p><p>-Pelo: rojo carmesí, liso con volumen. Lo suele llevar largo suelto o en rastas finas sujetas por una bandana.</p><p>-Ojos: Verde jade, algo redondos.</p><p>•Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Kintaro es un hombre bastante grande, alto y musculoso. Tiene un buen porte, consistente. Es de piel blanca y pecosa, pero se le ha curtido con el tiempo y el trabajo bajo el sol, aunque cada invierno vuelve a recuperar parte de su palidez. Es considerado exótico pero atractivo.</p><p>Viste kimonos largos en tonos de verde, sencillos, preparados para el trabajo en el campo, o si no kimonos cortos con mallas largas. Calza sandalias japonesas típicas.</p><p>-Transfondo:</p><p>Kintaro es el hijo único de Takeshi y Michiko Natsuno. Takeshi era de los mejores amigos de otro Takeshi, Hatsume, hombre al que admiraba y pidió que le enseñara a ser buen comerciante a su hijo Kintaro, que tenía 15 años entonces y llevaba entrenando para ser samurái desde temprana edad, pues el señor Natsuno era él mismo samurái al servicio de un daimyo provincial, Okamura, pero a Kintaro, pese a ser muy habilidoso físicamente y oír constantemente de sus senseis que tenía un gran talento natural para ser guerrero, nunca le gustó. Kintaro se tenía a sí mismo por un chico intelectual, y por eso su padre le animó a entrenar menos a la vez que acudía a las clases de inglés que impartía Irina Hatsume, como inicio de su formación de comerciante.</p><p>Yendo a estas lecciones conoció a la primogénita Hatsume, Maria, quien ayudaba a su madre durante las clases de los alumnos de nivel básico. Le llamó la atención porque era una chica inusual, se hacía llamar Mairi, era muy "marimacho", enjuta y de pelo corto, aunque de trato agradable y algo tímida, y se fue acercando a ella poco a poco. Cuando descubrió que Mairi tocaba la guitarra le pidió que le fuera a acompañar con su instrumento a un evento, pues Kintaro también cantaba y necesitaba acompañamiento instrumental, y entre una cosa y otra, después de eso comenzaron a salir, contando ella con 13 años.</p><p>Unos meses después, cuando Kintaro ya tenía 16 años y Mairi 14, el señor Natsuno cayó desde un tejado y se lesionó la columna, dejándole impedido. Aquello fue una desgracia para Kintaro, pues sus clases de comercio iban muy bien y tendría que dejarlas para servir a Okamura en lugar de su padre, volver a entrenar a tiempo completo, pues estaban en periodo bélico y el shogun podía convocar a sus daymios cuando quisiera, Okamura entre ellos... Y un tiempo después de que Kintaro hiciera los 17 años así sucedió, fue convocado en sustitución de su padre. Kintaro, ante un futuro nada cierto, pidió a Mairi que se casaran antes de irse y ella aceptó. Así que ambas familias, los Natsuno y los Hatsume se reunieron, hablaron y el día del decimoquinto cumpleaños de Mairi, el día anterior al que él debía partir al campo de batalla, se unieron en matrimonio. Kintaro entonces se fue y desapareció en el campo de batalla, fue declarado muerto. </p><p>*(Para más información leer mi escrito "Oujo-sama to baka Samurai")*</p><p>-Habilidades</p><p>•Físicas: Tiene categoría "A+" en todas sus destrezas: fuerza, rapidez, agilidad, precisión, resistencia... Lo que hace a Kintaro muy buen guerrero samurái. Su manejo de la katana es impecable y además es ambidiestro, pues porta una para cada mano. <br/>Sabe trabajar la madera y crea estructuras consistentes y muy detalladas.<br/>Sabe cantar con soltura, ya que de niño estudió canto; eventualmente lo cambió por su entrenamiento de samurái, pero se mantiene siempre practicando.</p><p>•Mentales: Es capaz de leer muy rápido y retener casi todo lo que ha leído, por lo que los estudios de este tipo siempre se le dieron bien, aunque también sabe cómo aplicar la lógica. Maneja el dinero con eficiencia, ya que le gusta ahorrar y tiende a la avaricia. Habla inglés de una forma un tanto rudimentaria, no obstante lo entiende y lo escribe sin problema, y conoce algo de ruso que Mairi le enseñó durante su relación.<br/>Tiene un "don" para manipular a la gente, casi siempre consigue que hagan lo que él quiere.</p><p>-Intereses</p><p>•Le gusta: Leer, el estudio, la Naturaleza, crear artesanía, el orden, ahorrar dinero, cantar para desestresarse, el color verde, cuidar de su huerta, los batidos de frutas, las chicas de pelo corto.</p><p>•No le gusta: Las confrontaciones, los viajes, la gente ruidosa, los mentirosos, las personas llamativas, tener que gastar dinero, la desorganización, los sabores fuertes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lady Ravencrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nombre: Lady Ravencrow</p><p>-Apodos: Lady, Ravenu-chan, Bruja chillona, la Mujer Siniestra, Pájara Muerta</p><p>-Edad: Desconocida, aparenta en torno a 30</p><p>-Fecha de nacimiento: Desconocida, pero celebra su "cumpleaños" el día 15 de Febrero</p><p>-Profesión: Diseñadora de moda gótica y lolita, modista, vocalista y líder de banda Kai</p><p>-Estado civil: Casada</p><p>-Seiyuu: Miyuki Sawashiro</p><p>—Apariencia</p><p>-Altura: 1,53 cm</p><p>-Ojos: Negros, profundos, con mucho eyeliner</p><p>-Cabello: Negro y largo con volumen, con una textura parecida a las plumas. Suele llevar un semirrecogido con dos moños puntiagudos en lo alto, con un pañuelo transparente entre ellos.</p><p>—Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Lady Ravencrow es una mujer menuda, de piel nívea y casi translúcida. Siempre lleva un maquillaje muy cargado, negro o en tonos violáceos. <br/>Su estilo de vestir es de estética gótica, siempre va de negro principalmente y detalles en rojo o morado, con transparencias y encajes, corpiños, etc; cuando lleva estilo japonés sus kimonos, largos o no, siguen esta tendencia. En los pies calza botas o botines muy altos de tacón y/o plataformas, de cuero negro con tachuelas.</p><p>—Transfondo:</p><p>Nadie sabe de dónde es Lady Ravencrow, su origen es un misterio y nunca contesta a ninguna pregunta sobre éste ni sobre su pasado. Sólo dice que es ciudadana de Edo, que es evidente, nada más, a pesar de que posee un acento extranjero indeterminado.</p><p>Mairi y Lady Ravencrow se conocieron cuando la primera tenía 19 años y coordinaba clases de modista con el cuidado de sus mellizos de tres años; precisamente fue en esas clases, que eran impartidas por una eminencia en la confección de moda a unos pocos alumnos, dónde se conocieron. Lady Ravencrow sintió una poderosa atracción hacia la chica rubia con vestidos chinos de doble apertura, que usó de excusa para acercarse a ella, alegando que sentía curiosidad por ese diseño... Y se quedó perpleja al saber que era para poder dar el pecho a sus hijos fácilmente. Desde ese momento Lady se volvió la mejor amiga y compañera de Mairi, a parte de la primera persona con la que intimaba desde que se quedó embarazada.</p><p>Lady Ravencrow y Mairi tuvieron una amistad con derecho a roce hasta que Lady se enamoró de ella, alcanzando unos niveles de yandere... Así que Mairi para distraerla de su obsesión le presentó a su mejor amigo, Ryuusuke Tachibana, pues sabía que se gustarían y, efectivamente, él se quedó prendado de ella casi al instante y más tarde supo ganarse el frío corazón de la gótica, haciendo que olvidara su fijación en Mairi, al menos en parte. <br/>Más tarde se casaron a pesar de la negativa del padre de Ryuusuke, que no pensaba que Lady Ravencrow era una buena persona por sus desconocidos orígenes y por tanto desconfiaba de ella. <br/>El matrimonio vive en una pequeña casa junto a la tienda/taller de moda Lolita y gótica de Lady Ravencrow y tienen en mente formar una familia..</p><p>—Habilidades</p><p>Lady Ravencrow puede coser y crear casi cualquier accesorio o pieza de ropa, también peluches y muñecas. Puede cantar realmente bien, por lo que es la vocalista de una banda Kai, compuesta por mujeres exclusivamente; a ella le gusta decir que es eroguro, pero realmente es visual kai, tocan sobre todo covers y su música original es de varios estilos.<br/>Se sabe que Lady no es originaria de Edo ni de Japón porque no sabe escribir kanjis, los entiende, pero sólo escribe en kanas y hasta en romanji si se atasca. Mantiene su acento indeterminado, incluso en inglés, algo lo disimula cuando canta.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ryuusuke Tachibana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nombre: Ryuusuke Tachibana</p><p>-Apodos: Ryuu-kun, Ryuu-san, Lord Obscure Darkness, Lord Bright Light</p><p>-Edad: 28 años</p><p>-Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de Diciembre (Sagitario)</p><p>-Profesión: Fotógrafo de moda y artístico.</p><p>-Estado civil: Casado</p><p>-Seiyuu: Jun Fukuyama</p><p>—Apariencia</p><p>-Altura: 1,82 cm</p><p>-Ojos: Grises, un poco redondos.</p><p>-Cabello: Castaño, liso y largo; cuando acepta ser "Lord Bright Light" se lo decolora completamente a un rubio amarillento.</p><p>—Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Ryuusuke es un hombre alto y delgado, cuya piel tiende a la morenez estival. De rostro no es feo, pero tampoco es un hombre apuesto, es normal, tirando a agradable. Su porte es bastante frágil.<br/>Suele vestir a juego con su mujer, Lady Ravencrow, llevando atuendo gótico negro, con cuero negro y detalles metálicos; cuando es verano se convierte en Lord Bright Light, y viste igual pero de blanco y con el pelo decolorado. Si no viste así lleva ropa de Sport tipo Edo, kimonos medio chándal y esas cosas; calza botas negras con tachuelas o zapatillas deportivas.</p><p>—Transfondo</p><p>Ryuusuke es el menor de tres hermanos. Su familia es de origen humilde; su madre era parte de la servidumbre de limpieza en la residencia Hatsume, a donde iba Ryuusuke en ocasiones a visitarla. Un día, cuando tenía siete años, llegó cuando ella no había terminado aún su trabajo, así que Ryuusuke, aburrido, se coló en la casa y se encontró con la niña Hatsume, Maria, que intentaba tocar el piano a solas; él le señaló lo mal que lo hacía, enfureciéndola y provocando que corriera tras él intentando pegarle. Este patrón se repitió varias veces en dos semanas, hasta que Ryuusuke fue descubierto por el ama de llaves, Oomura-san, quién amenazó con despedir a la señora Tachibana si su hijo volvía a importunar a la señorita Maria. Irina Hatsume se enteró de estos acontecimientos e intervino, reprendiendo a su jefa de servidumbre, pues vio una ocasión de que su hija al fin tuviera un amigo, y permitió a la señora Tachibana continuar sus labores y al niño empezar a tener una amistad con su hija, que se ha prolongado hasta la actualidad.</p><p>   Cuando Mairi y Kintaro Natsuno se conocieron Ryuusuke no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto celoso, no porque albergara sentimientos románticos, sino principalmente porque ya no estaban tanto tiempo juntos como antes, pero finalmente también se hizo amigo del novio de su mejor amiga. Cuando él no volvió de la guerra Ryuusuke estuvo a su lado apoyándola y cuidándola en su estado de embarazo... Pero al poco tiempo él también se fue pues le surgió una oportunidad de estudiar fotografía. Estuvo dos años fuera de su casa y cuando volvió se había convertido en un buen fotógrafo, así que Takeshi Hatsume personalmente le contrató para las fotos del catálogo de sus Almacenes. Cuando regresó también continuó su amistad con Mairi, aunque como se habían mantenido en contacto este tiempo, así que fue fácil.</p><p>   Un día Mairi le presentó a una amiga y compañera de su clase de Diseño y Confección de Moda, una mujer gótica y menuda que se hacía llamar "Lady Ravencrow". A Ryuusuke siempre le gustaron las chicas bajitas y con carácter, así que le atrajo casi instantáneamente y preparó todo su arsenal de encantos en las citas que tuvo con ella, con lo que finalmente conectaron a varios niveles, y tras salir un de año y convivir otros dos en la casa junto a tienda-taller de Lady Ravencrow, se comprometieron.</p><p>   El padre de Ryuusuke no acogió bien el compromiso de su hijo, pues Lady Ravencrow es extranjera, no tiene familia y no hablaba de su pasado, así que la desconfianza de este hombre creció y se negó a acudir al enlace... Qué finalmente ocurrió; ambos están felizmente casados y planean formar familia propia próximamente.</p><p>—Habilidades</p><p>   Ryuusuke es un gran fotógrafo, aunque fotografía de todo bien, a él le gusta hacer fotos de paisajes, edificios abandonados (le suele acompañar a Arashi, el hijo de Mairi, cuando se va de urbex, ya que ambos comparten hobbies) y chicas pin-up (a Mairi le hizo todo un book con este tipo de posado).</p><p>   Se le da bien maquillarse él mismo y a otros, muchas veces maquilla a Lady Ravencrow con su complejo maquillaje gótico e incluso a Mairi cuando necesita un retoque especial.</p><p>   Físicamente no destaca en nada, es "normal", sin habilidades especiales. Como mucho es capaz de cargar a su mujer en brazos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chiisako Shun, "Shuchii-san"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nombre: Shun, Chiisako</p><p>-Apodos: Shuchii, Shuchii-san, Shuchii-chan</p><p>-Edad: 43</p><p>-Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Septiembre (Virgo)</p><p>-Profesión: Criada personal de Mairi, auxiliar de sus hijos y ama de llaves interna de la residencia Natsuno-Hatsume.</p><p>-Estado civil: Divorciada</p><p>-Seiyuu: Noriko Hidaka</p><p>-Apariencia</p><p>-Altura: 1,58 cm</p><p>-Ojos: Castaños, muy oscuros</p><p>-Piel: Bastante morena, con un matiz canela.</p><p>-Cabello: Negro, liso y fuerte; lo lleva a la altura de los hombros y casi siempre recogido en una coleta.</p><p>-Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Shuchii es una señora que no llama la atención. Es algo pequeña y poco corpulenta, no alza la voz si no es necesario, y sus movimientos son fluidos. </p><p>Suele vestir su traje de trabajo, que es un simple mono de algodón con pantalón y camiseta en color azul, acompañado a veces de una cinta en la cabeza y/o un delantal ocre. Cuando no trabaja viste con kimonos discretos o con chándal colorido.</p><p>-Trasfondo</p><p>Chiisako Shun es originaria de Okinawa. Sus padres formaban parte de la servidumbre vacacional de los Hatsume, que van todos los años a veranear a la isla, donde tienen una mansión.</p><p>Cuando Shuchii tenía 18 años empezó a trabajar como criada en la mansión y llamó la atención de Irina Hatsume; le gustaba cómo trabajaba y vio que tenía un gran potencial, así que le propuso trabajar y vivir en la residencia principal, en Edo. Shuchii aceptó sin reservas y se mudó allí con la familia Hatsume. </p><p>Al poco tiempo de estar en Edo conoció al que sería su novio durante dos años y finalmente su esposo. Su relación no fue como esperaba, pues como Shuchii era una criada interna y no abandonó la casa ni su trabajo; su esposo no objetó nada entonces, de hecho estuvo viviendo con ella allí mientras él trabajaba fuera, como otras sirvientas hacían, pero él quiso mudarse fuera para tener una familia. Shuchii entonces estaba bien con su trabajo, cobraba bastante y le tenía mucho cariño a los Hatsume y especialmente a Maria, que entonces era una niña y aún no estaba a su cargo... Y nunca quiso tener hijos propios, cosa que su marido sabía, aunque no la tomó en serio.</p><p>Varias discusiones después de siete años casada, finalmente Shuchii se divorció... Justo a tiempo para ser ascendida a "doncella de cámara" de Maria-sama, es decir, su criada personal, que contaba con 11 años y dejó de estar bajo el cuidado de la niñera oficial, que ahora sólo se centraría en su hermana menor.</p><p>Cuatro años después, cuando su señorita se comprometió, Shuchii fue asignada como el ama de llaves de la casita aledaña a la residencia principal donde viviría Mairi con Kintaro Natsuno; desafortunadamente él no volvió de la guerra y no hubo un matrimonio, pero sí una familia, pues Mairi tuvo a sus mellizos y vivió allí hasta que tuvieron 9 años. Cuando pasaron a vivir en el dúplex del centro de Edo, Shuchii también fue a vivir allí y siguió cuidando de la familia Natsuno-Hatsume.</p><p>Shuchii no se volvió a casar ni a tener una relación larga, se dedica enteramente al cuidado de la familia Natsuno-Hatsume y del mantenimiento de su hogar. <br/>Se rumorea que tiene una aventura con el chófer, Yamada-san, pero si es cierto aún no se ha descubierto.</p><p>-Habilidades e intereses</p><p>Shuchii tiene una gran energía, se maneja muy bien con las tareas del hogar y las realiza casi de forma automática. Se planifica eficientemente su trabajo y cumple casi siempre con los plazos que se autoasigna. Sabe dónde y cuándo ir a comprar para aprovechar bien la economía doméstica; que la señorita sea de familia millonaria no implica que malgaste en cosas que se pueden encontrar más baratas, se dice. Cocina con soltura y sabe muchos platos de diferentes orígenes, incluso aprendió gastronomía rusa de Irina-san. Le gusta hacer sus propias conservas y encurtidos.</p><p>No tiene coche propio, aunque cuenta con el permiso de Maria-sama para llevarse el coche familiar, un SUV negro de gama alta; si Yamada está libre suele acompañarla en sus recados diarios.</p><p>Lee mucho, es su afición principal, le gustan las grandes novelas y las revistas culturales; visita muchas veces museos y librerías en sus días libres, incluso cuando va la familia ella se apunta.</p><p>Es bastante relajada, mantiene la calma en situaciones de estrés, no obstante si no le asignan tareas durante mucho tiempo, a pesar de su autonomía, o si se las planean sin contar con ella y sus horarios, se pone nerviosa y se enfada. </p><p>No le gusta estar ociosa, siempre tiene que tener algo entre manos, incluso cuando está leyendo aprovecha para planchar.</p><p>Durante los días libres de Shuchii quién está a cargo de la familia Natsuno-Hatsume es una criada de confianza, que el resto del tiempo trabaja en la residencia principal, aunque Shuchii es muy crítica con su trabajo, ya que siempre le cambia los enseres de lugar y Shuchii es muy maniática con el sitio de cada cosa.</p><p>Otra aspecto que no le gusta nada al ama de llaves es que Mairi tenga invitados o haga fiestas, pues a ella es a quién le toca recoger y limpiar los resultados de sus reuniones; suficiente tiene Shuchii con ir detrás de ella y de los niños, que de por sí son bastante desastrosos y dan mucha guerra. Cuando la reunión es de más de tres invitados recurre a la servidumbre de la residencia principal Hatsume en busca de ayuda; allí siempre es bien recibida y se ofrecen a asistirla sin problema.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kenji Yamada "Yamada-san"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nombre: Yamada, Kenji</p><p>Edad: 49</p><p>Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de Junio (Géminis)</p><p>-Profesión: Chófer personal y recadero.</p><p>-Estado civil: Soltero</p><p>-Seiyuu: Rikiya Koyama</p><p>—Apariencia</p><p>-Altura: 1,74 cm</p><p>-Ojos: Castaños y estrechos. De día lleva gafas de sol cuadradas casi siempre.</p><p>-Cabello: Castaño y corto, algo canoso, escasea por la coronilla, aspecto que rara vez se ve pues casi siempre va con su gorra de trabajo.</p><p>—Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Yamada-san no es un sujeto llamativo. Es un señor con una apariencia normativa y sobria, acorde a su edad. Lleva bigote ralo y es dado a sonreír. </p><p>Viste habitualmente con un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, tocado por un gorro de chófer. En ocasiones lleva guantes blancos profesionales. Cuando no trabaja viste kimonos variados estampados o con diseños geométricos. Conserva las gafas de sol si el día lo requiere y se repeina para disimular la calva de la coronilla.</p><p>-Trasfondo:</p><p>Kenji Yamada es originario de Kioto. Su familia, compuesta por sus padres, su hermano mayor Kaito y él mismo, se mudó a Edo unos años antes de la invasión de los Amanto, cuando él era adolescente. Allí fue donde su padre conoció a Takeshi Hatsume, quien buscaba un mayordomo personal por primera vez, ya que el asistente de su padre dimitió cuando falleció éste y se negó a servir a su hijo. Así que Yamada-san aceptó el puesto, mientras instruía a sus hijos para ser chóferes y mayordomos en un futuro y ellos a su vez trabajaban como servidumbre en la residencia Hatsume.</p><p>   Cuando Yamada padre tuvo un accidente automovilístico y quedó postrado a una silla de ruedas unos años más tarde, Kaito se hizo cargo de las funciones de chófer y ocasionalmente de mayordomo para el señor Hatsume, aunque no solía estar en casa por su trabajo. Principalmente sirvió a toda la familia, pero al hacerse la señorita Maria mayor empezó a requerir un chófer propio para que la llevara en compañía de su niñera a las actividades fuera de la casa, más durante el embarazo y postparto de Irina Hatsume ésta necesitó más veces la asistencia de Kaito, así Kenji entró a su servicio exclusivo cuando ella tenía 9 años y él 30.</p><p>   Yamada residió en las viviendas del servicio dentro de la Resisdencia Hatsume, en un apartamento especial con su familia, hasta que su hermano se casó y quedó él solo con sus padres. Cuando finalmente Mairi se mudó a su casa del centro Yamada se buscó un apartamento asequible en esa zona para servirla más eficazmente y se llevó contigo a sus padres, que reciben cuidados profesionales financiados por el Grupo Hatsume y él mismo está pendiente de ellos.</p><p>   Yamada es el responsable, en cierta medida, de que Mairi conduzca de una forma temeraria, porque cuando ella empezó a aprender a conducir con dicisiete años, él se ofreció a practicar con ella, pero se llevaba a sus niños de dos años entonces y a su hermana Nodoka, que también era una niña. Los tres formaban tal escándalo de niños en el asiento trasero y la señorita estaba especialmente espesa mentalmente, que se acabó la paciencia del chófer, no dio ni una lección más y Mairi tuvo que hacer clases reguladas a las que iba con un nivel nulo de concentración; prácticamente Takeshi Hatsume compró la licencia de conducir de su hija.</p><p>   La ocupación actual de Kenji Yamada consiste en llevar a Mairi, sus hijos y amistades varias cuando le llaman. Otra actividad que realiza es hacer recados variados y llevar a Shuchii-san, el ama de llaves, a la compra y otros lugares. <br/>   Conduce un coche de gama alta, perteneciente a la familia Hatsume, preparado especialmente para ello, aunque él lo cuida y lo trata con gran cariño.</p><p>   Durante todo el tiempo que Yamada se ha dedicado a hacer los recados y llevar a la Maria-sama no se le ha conocido pareja; se rumorea entre la servidumbre que Shuchii-san y él tienen una aventura, pero no hay ninguna prueba fehaciente ni testimonio firme.</p><p>-Habilidades e intereses</p><p>Yamada físicamente no tiene ningún talento fuera de lo habitual, aparte de ser excelente conductor, pues tiene temple y buen pulso. También conoce algo de mecánica y disfruta trastear con los coches. Siempre que puede limpia su vehículo, es algo que le calma y le enorgullece.</p><p>Es bastante educado y risueño, disfruta llevando gente nueva en su coche. También es bastante hablador y le gusta narrar historias a sus pasajeros. A veces tienen un alto nivel de fantasía, tienden a la truculencia y son extremadamente gráficas; Yamada las cuenta como si fuera un cuento infantil, traumatizando a los más sensibles.</p><p>Mentalmente es bastante ágil. Se sabe las mejores rutas para moverse por la ciudad de la forma más eficiente.  Siempre que tiene un rato para descansar hace crucigramas, incluso en casa, son su pasatiempo principal.</p><p>No tiene apenas amigos, pues su trabajo es intenso y cuidar de sus ancianos padres también; sólo se codea con algunos miembros de la servidumbre Hatsume, como Takeda, el chófer de la señorita Nodoka, que como él es abstemio y no siente presión social por beber cuando están juntos, pero Takeda tiene esposa e hijos y estos encuentros son excepcionales.</p><p>Dejando de lado los rumores, Yamada y Shuchii se llevan muy bien, tienen una buena amistad; suelen hablar mucho de historia y literatura, se hacen gracias mutuamente y se desahogan criticando a la señorita, sus amigos y a la familia Hatsume en general cuando coinciden sus días libres.</p><p>No le gusta llevar a cierta gente, como los ligues de Mairi, que durante la época más desbocada de ésta tuvo que instalar una barrera para aislar visual y acústicamente los asientos delanteros de los traseros, porque ella simplemente, por mucho que Yamada se lo señalara, no podía esperar a meter mano a sus parejas temporales antes de llegar al destino... y a él se le hacía un poco duro y le distraía de su conducción el ver y escuchar aquella actividad. Ya cuando ella se calmó y los niños empezaron a requerir sus servicios quitó esta barrera, aunque se ha replanteado instalarla nuevamente.</p><p>No tolera que coman en su coche, si terminan haciéndolo porque su señorita lo permite refunfuña y se enfada un rato, más si manchan algo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Daisuke Yamamoto "Dioru"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Nombre: Daisuke Yamamoto</p><p>-Nombre artístico: Dioru</p><p>-Edad: 23</p><p>-Fecha de nacimiento: 2 de Agosto (Leo)</p><p>-Profesión: Estilista, diseñador y creador de alta costura, especializado en vestidos de novia occidentales.  Encargado del "MaiHatsu Atelier"</p><p>-Estado civil: Soltero pero prometido</p><p>-Seiyuu: Hiroshi Kamiya</p><p>•Apariencia</p><p>-Altura: 1,80 cm</p><p>-Ojos: color amarillo limón, estrechos y con largas pestañas oscuras.</p><p>-Piel: Muy pálida y cetrina.</p><p>-Cabello: Negro azulado, liso y fino; lleva un corte de cacerola de cuya nuca sale una trencita fina de diez centímetros.</p><p>•Rasgos generales de aspecto:</p><p>Dioru es bastante alto y delgado. Da una sensación algo etérea. Se mueve de forma grácil y sus gestos son suaves y estudiados. Se le podría considerar guapo para quien le agrade sus rasgos y de forma general se le puede considerar de facciones armónicas.</p><p>Para su trabajo viste camisas negras lisas o con estampados oscuros, acompañadas de pantalones estrechos de tiro alto igualmente oscuros. Cuando no trabaja suele llevar un estilo muy similar pero más colorido. Suele calzar zapatillas deportivas oscuras de marca.</p><p>•Trasfondo</p><p>Daisuke Yamamoto nació en el seno de una familia obrera común de Osaka. Su padre fue administrativo, ahora está jubilado, su madre ama de casa y tiene una hermana mayor que se casó y se mudó a Edo. Era un niño muy modosito y callado, siempre reprimido por las ruidosas personalidades de su familia, tanto que intentaba no hablar con el acento de Kansai tan fuerte de ellos.</p><p>Desde siempre le ha fascinado el mundo de la alta costura y las obras de los diseñadores de moda más célebres y tuvo muy claro que de adulto quería dedicarse a lo mismo que ellos, así que cuando era adolescente, descubrió que una eminencia internacional de ese mundo daba clases en Edo a un grupo muy reducido, y cuando cumplió 18 años se marchó y fue a residir con la familia de su hermana mientras buscaba un empleo y acudía a la Maestra de La Moda, que es como se la conocía en las revistas.</p><p>Daisuke quedó un poco decepcionado, ya si bien él esperaba cierto grado de conservación en las tendencias, creía que los habitantes de la gran ciudad se hubieran modernizado influenciados por los Amanto más que en Osaka; nada más lejos de la realidad: los kimonos y otras otras prendas tradicionales se seguían llevando en su mayoría. </p><p>Con el sabor amargo de esta decepción Daisuke se dispuso a acudir a las clases de la Maestra de La Moda, con tan mala suerte de que sus lecciones en Edo, que había estado impartiendo en la Residencia Hatsume (para Mairi, Lady Ravencrow, Hami y Shadiva, momentoa los que no llegó a conocer en ese momento), habían finalizado y se disponía a partir a otro destino en el extranjero. El aspirante a diseñador le rogó que le tomara como aprendiz y ella aceptó, por lo que Daisuke viajó con la Maestra y su esposo dos años, adquiriendo unos importantes conocimientos y una nueva y descarada personalidad: se hizo llamar desde entonces "Dioru", en homenaje al famoso diseñador, ya no reprimía su voz y salió del armario, algo que no se atrevió nunca a hacer frente a sus padres.</p><p>Dioru regresó a la casa de su hermana en Edo pero duró poco allí, pues ella y su marido no aceptaron vivir con alguien homosexual argumentando que no querían que sus hijos vieran su comportamiento y desde entonces vive en un apartamento.</p><p>Después de idas y venidas en trabajos de dependiente o diseñador en tiendas de moda de diversos tipos, se enteró que en los Almacenes Hatsume habría una vacante en el puesto de jefe de departamento de Confección a medida y Novias occidentales, así que se postuló para el puesto. Cuando Mairi, que era quien hacía las entrevistas personalmente, vio el currículum de Dioru y que había sido discípulo de su propia Maestra, le ofreció ser el gerente del "MaiHatsu Atelier", que iba a abrir sus puertas en breve; él no dudó y aceptó, y está trabajando allí como encargado y estilista nupcial desde que abrió la boutique.</p><p>Dioru conoció a su pareja, Hiro Takano, en uno de sus primeros trabajos y lleva casi tres años con él. Es un chico trans, pero solamente está con tratamiento hormonal, pues la operación no se la puede permitir, así que juntos van ahorrando para que Takano cumpla su objetivo algún día.</p><p>•Habilidades e intereses</p><p>Dioru tiene una gran habilidad para diseñar. Plasma sus ideas y las de otros con facilidad en el papel y es rápido para sacar patrones perfectos. Ya para coser es algo más chapucero, le cuesta rematar bien las costuras incluso con la máquina, y aún más a mano, se tuerce una y otra vez y pierde la paciencia. Para disimular su falta de pericia argumenta que coser ya es "trabajo de monos", que lo importante es diseñar.</p><p>Tiene un ojo crítico bien entrenado para el estilismo en general, sabe lo que queda mejor en cada cuerpo tanto de atuendo como peinado y maquillaje, y puede distinguir de un vistazo fugaz el textil de buena calidad del malo, al igual si una prenda es de imitación. </p><p>Los accesorios son un terreno más aleatorio para Dioru, muchas veces no acierta con los complementos necesarios con cada look, excepto cuando se trata de vestidos de novia, que rara vez elige mal.</p><p>Dioru tiene la lengua rápida y larga, suele lanzar sus pullas ofensivas sin pensarlo y tampoco le importa mucho ofender; de hecho, solamente es respetuoso al máximo y cariñoso al hablarle a su pareja, a veces es tan empalagoso que da vergüenza ajena.</p><p>Al gustarle la moda intenta ir a todas las convenciones, que es una parte importante de su ocio. Suele acompañarle Takano si el evento no está reñido con su trabajo.</p><p>Por cuenta propia va diseñando vestidos de "haute couture" y bajo el consentimiento de su jefa, se los suele enseñar a las clientas de la boutique, con la esperanza de que algún día dé con alguna famosa que los lleve. Todavía no lo ha logrado.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>